Halo Fanfiction: The Honor of a Zealot
by The Sangheili Swordsman
Summary: Follow former Covenant Zealot Ther Nar 'Vadam through his adventures through the Halo universe as blood is spilled, political schemes are plotted, and a race for the dominant power of the Universe is attempted to be established between the UNSC, Sangheili forces, former Covenant, and other factions.


**NOTE: I do not own the Halo Franchise, 343 Corporations and formerly Bungie at one point in time. I only own my character, which is a extension of creativity based off my own explorations into the Halo Lore and the facts listed of the universe that the Fans are currently aware of.**

_**WARNING: Possible spoilers for the canon facts of the Halo Universe stated from the information gathered from the franchise.**_

_**Fanfiction**_: The Honor of a Zealot

**Chapter One**: Shadows and Death 

Darkness settled over a silent night as if it was a assassin, covering the mouth of its opponent and stifling its breath before plunging a dagger into the enemies heart. The trees, their trunks twisting and turning the eloquence of a female dancer covered in silk as the shining light from the moon illuminated the forest. The scene looked as if it was a drawing, sketched with a pen and ink as to set the barriers between light and darkness. The ground was modestly soft, some of the most useful and fertile dirt used for farming was reserved in the ground on which the planet flourished. A slight drizzling downpour filled the air as it lay heavy upon the breath of every creature in the vicinity of the forest, though many creatures moves throughout the forest.

A creature rushed through the woods, sprinting at long amounts of time as if it was a easy marathon which he traversed with silent speed and grace. His double toed, hoof-like feet barely kissing the ground before they rose away again and again, the graceful run almost imaginative. Several items on his left shoulder quietly jingled to the cadence of the accelerated sprint for which the warrior moved at. Then the creature stopped, slowing to a mere walk in the clearing. It stood at the edge of his clear gray eyes assessing his surroundings as he listened and looked, a predator scanning its territory for rivals. Upon a closer look the reptilian humanoid of a creature was wearing maroon colored armor, the dark blood red a faded shine upon his armor which blended with the moonlight and forest in the illuminated darkness.

His nose sniffed for a moment before he crouched low to the ground, traversing from his proud stance to a hunter's prowl. His hand darted to his armor, retrieving a hilt for some sort of weaponry device which seemed to glow faintly with a distant blue, cobalt light. His armor dully reflecting the light of the moons, the creature moved forward into the other edge of the clearing, he immediately heard the similar talk of another alien species, the _Kig-Yar_. The somewhat reptilian bird-like humanoid warriors stood all together, the lone warrior's motion tracker slightly lighting up red with the presence of a enemy force as he crouched through light shrubbery towards them.

The Kig-Yar wore light combat harnesses colored black and camouflage to match their surroundings as they stood, talking to one another in a circle though their weapons and shields were activated. The large circular shields emanated from the gauntlets attached to the bird warriors arms, in their other hands they held covenant needlers and plasma pistols. The hunting warrior's eyes stared with intent at the small gaggle of enemies, he slowly moved the faintly glowing handle back into a slot for it on his right leg. His hands moved from there, the four digit reptilian hands moving with that hidden intent as they reached behind his back near the small of his back.

He slowly drew out two shining steel single-bladed knives which were called _curveblades_, to resemble the shape of their one-sided edges. The razor sharp, deadly blades reflected the moon, their sickle shaped curves making it a beautifully deadly image. The warrior who belonged to the species of reptilian humanoids named _Sangheili_, closed his eyes for a moment, the clear gray of his eyes vanishing into the darkness of his skin and shadow. In a flash he opened his eyes, his feet ripping at the ground as he launched himself forward, sprinting forward with incredible speed so that the hundred feet or so between the group of Yig-Yar and him evaporated in a spare second.

Caught completely by surprise the bird-like warriors did not realize the imminent danger that was upon them until one of the sangheili's blades cleanly decapitated the lead kig-yar of the black armored group. Frozen with shock in the next second or the stunned creature to the left of the leader was stabbed through his head, the dagger entering on one temple through the enemies skull and protruded through the other side, purple blood immediately beginning to dribble out both ends. The final Kig-Yar warrior was raising his pistol and energy shield when the Sangheilian warrior spun, swinging the curvleblade stabbed through the Kig-Yar at the same time so as to gain momentum and fling the lifeless body from his blood and gore coated blade.

His foot solidly connected with the final scout warrior's chest, flinging it several yards away as well as disarming its plasma pistol from it. It landed with a hard crunch upon the soft ground and the warrior with his blades flashed forward, stomping on the grounded Kig-Yar's throat as he lunged down using the curveblade in his right hand to eliminate the enemy. He stood from the carnage, the entire engagement lasting only around ten to fifteen seconds as his nostrils flared with disappointment at the loss of resistance from the unprepared enemy troops. His eyes closed for a second, blood from the dead bird-warrior bodies seeping into the ground and spreading across its surface, watering the ground with violence and death.

His eyes opened and he calmly strode through the forest, his heads up display on his visor portraying his advanced weaponry, ammunition, radar, shield strength, and communications signal. He walked a few hundred more paces on the ground before the steadily increasing shrubbery gave way to a cliff which gave a overview of the valley it opened into. His signal for the communications was boosted and he activated the system speaking into it to inform the other team members of his current location. **"Hunter-one in position, what the status' on all other Hunter operations?"** he said into the secure communications channel. His deep and semi-politely commanding voice filled with a strange semi-thick accent echoed into the channel as small buzzing from the channel filled the small silence he waited through.

**"Hunter-strike to Hunter-one, we're approaching rendezvous and will arrive shortly. Proceed with objective, backup is available."**

The lighter toned similarly quiet voice responded back, the response and accent of a human apparent on the other end of the radio.** "understood."** The Sangheili warrior replied with as he closed the radio communications the moment after he finished his word, his eyes moving back towards the valley bellow. A three mile long depression into the ground sank into the beautiful valley bellow, trees and small plant life thrived in the area though they seemed spread thin. His HUD (heads up display) zoomed in on his target which sat in the middle of the valley, a piece of architecture of technologically advanced origin loomed ahead, it's luminescent light erupting from the structure to fill the surrounding area.

Smaller forms moved on the structure as some seemed to be giving orders to others and performing tasks while guarding the area. The image zoomed in even further as the lone warrior on the cliff discerned the shapes of several other species that moved about the holy relic with purpose and intent. Large, ape-like warriors with fur sprouting from their skin named Jiralhanae seemed to be commanding and giving orders. The other species recieving orders included the menial Unggoy and pirate Kig-Yar with a few spare lekgolo patrolling the area who were both busy guarding or moving crates and defensive weaponry inside the installation.

The Sangheili pursed his mandables and unzoomed his HUD away from the disturbing scene, thinking upon the defenses he had seen a second ago and what would be the best course of action.** "Hunter-one to Hunter-strike, a increase in pace is suggested. Tangos are protected, advise action. Copy."**

**"Hunter-strike to Hunter-one suggestion advised, eta fifteen minutes. Copy."**

**"Advised Hunter-strike. Soon their mongrel hides shall burn and blood shall flow like a river.."**


End file.
